Surprise
by RachelR519
Summary: "So, were you surprised?" / Auslly Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, I decided to write this one-shot since the idea's been in my head for a while. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I changed my pen name so it's now RachelR519**

"Thank you so much for coming." Ally told her best friend as she shut the front door of her house.

"Well, when your best friend tells you that she may be pregnant, you drop everything." Trish replied.

Ally narrowed her eyes at the short Latina. "You are so lucky that Austin isn't here." She grabbed the plastic bag from her friends hand and hurried towards the bathroom, closing it behind her as soon as she walked in.

"So, where is Austin?" Trish asked from the other side of the door.

Ally ripped open the box before responding. "The studio."

Her hands were trembling and she was sure that she was going to pass out. Sure, she was twenty two, an adult, but was she ready for kids? Austin's career was still going strong and they never talked about having kids. They've only been married for two years.

After dating for three years, Austin proposed to Ally at the age of nineteen. She, of course said yes because she was now known to the world as Ally Moon. When they both turned twenty, they decided to get married on the beach. They only invited their closest friends and family because they both wanted a small wedding. And to please Ally, Austin hired security guards so paparazzi wouldn't bombard the happy couple on their special day.

Austin surprised Ally with a honeymoon in Hawaii, earning him many kisses and something extra on their first night of their honeymoon. They were both so happy and relieved that no paparazzi followed them to Hawaii because they wouldn't have enjoyed it if there were strange men with camera's following them.

"You okay?" Trish asked softly as Ally stepped out of the bathroom, the test in her hand.

She nodded. "I think so. I just have to wait three minutes."

They both walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Ally started bouncing her leg up and down, a nervous habit she recently developed.

"What are you going to do if it's positive?" Trish asked.

"I-I don't know. We've only been married for two years and we've never talked about having kids." Ally could feel tears well up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Als, if you are pregnant, Austin will fall in love with the baby." Trish assured her best friend who was practically shaking in fear. "I know that you're scared that he's going to leave you."

"What if he doesn't want any kids?" The brunette asked, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't bother wiping them away because she was sure that there would be more.

"Don't be silly, Als. Of course Austin wants kids." She placed a comforting hand on Ally's shoulder. Ally looked at her best friend and nodded, giving her a small smile.

Ally glanced at her wrist watch and her heart rate immediately sped up. "It's been three minutes." She whispered. "I can't look, I'm so nervous."

"Do you want me to look?" Trish offered.

"Please?" The Latina nodded and examined the pregnancy test. "Als, you should take a look at it."

Trish handed her the pregnancy test and as soon as her eyes landed on the sign, she gasped. "Oh my god."

* * *

"Dude, that song is going to be a hit." Dez told his best friend as they walked out of Starr Records.

"It's awesome because Ally wrote it." Austin smiled as they climbed into Dez's car. Austin sat in the passenger seat while Dez sat in the driver's seat. He might of been crazy and weird at times, but he was an excellent driver. Weird, right?

"So, how's Ally?" The redhead asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Austin shrugged. "She's good. She's been sick these past few days, but when I saw her this morning she looked better."

Dez knew right away that her "sickness" was probably morning sickness. Dez witnessed morning sickness first hand when he found out his girlfriend was pregnant. Yes, you heard right. Dez was a father. He had a handsome son with his girlfriend of four years. Her name was Samantha and she was just like Dez. Weird and quirky. Their son's name? Logan Jacob Worthy. Adorable, right?

Some people were shocked to find out that Dez had a baby because they thought he was too childish, but the second he held his son, it was like he grew up in an instant. Sure, he still had his moments, but he was basically a mature adult.

"She probably just has the stomach flu." Dez assured his best friend, obviously lying. He didn't want to freak out Austin by telling him that his wife might be pregnant.

"Probably." Austin agreed. Oh Austin, you were so wrong.

* * *

"How am I supposed to tell him that I'm pregnant?" Ally asked as she stared at the positive pregnancy test in her hand. She couldn't stop staring at it and she found out the results ten minutes ago.

"Well, you could make him a little gift and put some baby things in it? Or, you could just tell him as soon as he walks through the door?" Trish suggested.

Ally smiled. "I actually like the idea of the gift."

Trish squealed and wrapped her best friend in a hug. "I can't believe your actually pregnant!"

"Me neither." Ally bit her lip. "But I'm actually happy. I just hope Austin will be, too."

"Are you kidding? Austin will be ecstatic." Trish stood up and pulled Ally with her. "Come on. We have things to buy."

Ally laughed. "I think you're more excited about this baby than I am."

Trish shrugged. "I love babies and when my best friend is the one having one, I love them even more."

"Aw," Ally cooed, wrapping her best friend in a hug. "Alright, we need to go get the stuff before Austin comes home."

"Then we need to hurry!" Trish yelled, already half way out the door, Ally in tow.

The two best friends spent the next hour buying the perfect items for the gift. Since they obviously didn't know if the baby was a boy or girl, they bought items that could be used for a boy and a girl. They were also relieved that no paparazzi followed them, because Ally didn't want Austin finding out about the pregnancy on some magazine or celebrity news channel. That would ruin the surprise big time.

"Okay, I'll leave so you can tell Austin when he comes home?" Trish said as they finished preparing the gift.

Ally nodded and wrapped her in a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Trish."

"You'd probably crash and burn." She joked.

Ally playfully rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You're probably right." She yawned and stretched her arms upward. "I'm gonna take a nap before Austin comes home."

Trish nodded and walked towards the front door. "I'll probably call you tomorrow so you can tell me how he reacted." Trish could just picture Austin's reaction and she had to stifle a laugh.

"Sounds good. Love ya, Trish."

"Love you too, girl. Later!" She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

"I really hope Austin doesn't pass out when I tell him." Ally muttered to herself as she grabbed the gift bag and made her way upstairs.

As soon as she walked into their bedroom, she hid the gift under her bed before crawling into it. She got comfy under the covers and placed a hand on her stomach. "Mommy loves you." She whispered before falling asleep, a smile on her face.

* * *

"Babe, I'm home!" Austin shouted as he walked into the house. When there was no answer, he yelled her name. Silence. He kicked off his shoes and ran upstairs, worried that she had gotten worse.

He peeked his head into their bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her sleeping peacefully. He tiptoed over towards her and kissed her cheek.

"Baby, wake up." He whispered, kissing her cheek once more.

Ally's eyes fluttered opened and she instantly smiled when she laid her eyes on her husband. "Hey."

"Hey you." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "How are you feeling." He sat down on the bad and looked at his wife.

"Much better, actually." She said, a smile on her face.

"Good." He pecked her forehead. "You probably had the stomach flu."

Ally bit her lip, knowing that that wasn't the reason she was sick. "Actually, I never had the stomach flu."

Austin gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? If you didn't have the stomach flu, then why you were puking your guts all day."

"Gee, that was a nice way to put it." Ally deadpanned.

Austin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. But seriously, what made you sick?"

"What I'm about to show you will explain everything." She reached under the bed and grabbed the gift bag. "Here." She handed it to the blonde.

"What's this?" He asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Just open it." She smiled, rolling her eyes.

Austin reached down into the bag and pulled out the first item. A pacifier. He gave her a confused look but she motioned for him to keep looking through the bag. He reached down again and pulled out the second item. A teddy bear.

"Als, I'm really confused." Austin said.

"Take out the last item and you'll understand." He reached down and grabbed the final item. A baby footie.

"Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?" Austin whispered, his eyes wide.

Ally nodded. "Surprise." She whispered. "I'm pregnant.

"Pregnant?" He repeated, a smile on his face.

"Pregnant." She confirmed, a smile on her own face.

Suddenly, Ally's lips were covered with Austin's. As soon as she confirmed that she was pregnant, Austin pounced. He was so happy and he honestly couldn't explain what he was feeling. He was going to have a baby with his wife. The love of his life.

"So, I'm guessing you're happy?" Ally teased as Austin pulled her onto his lap. He was now leaning against he headboard, the brunette leaning against his chest.

"Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic." He said, resting his hands on her stomach. He lightly grazed her stomach with the tips of his fingers, sending chills down Ally's spine.

They sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company and letting the news sink in. They were going to have a baby. They were going to have a mini Austin and Ally.

"Are we really going to be parents in nine months?" Austin asked, still in shock.

Ally nodded, burying her face in his shoulder. "Yeah," She whispered. "We're going to be parents."

"I'm praying that this isn't a dream."

Ally switched her position on his lap so she was now straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips. "I promise you that this is not a dream."

He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much." His lips were hovering over hers as he spoke, but once he finished, he kissed her again.

"I love you, too."

They re-situated themselves on the bed so they were no lying down. Ally's head was on Austin's chest while he had his arms around her waist. They both placed a hand on her stomach and intertwined their fingers.

"So, were you surprised?"

"You have no idea."

**I thought this was a pretty cute one-shot. Review/Favorite/Follow. Oh, and make sure to read my other stories! Love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I just couldn't get this out of my head, so I figured I would just write it. This will be a continuation of Surprise, and I will be making it a three-shot. Enjoy!**

"Ally, come on!" Austin hollered from the bottom of the staircase where he waited for his wife.

"I'm coming! Jeez!" She hollered back. Austin rolled his eyes and checked his watch. They had thirty minutes before their appointment.

It had been four months since Ally told Austin the news of her pregnancy. Ally was now almost five months pregnant because it turned out that she was a little over two weeks pregnant when she found out. She had a bump now, but it was slightly bigger than she expected. Weird, right?

"Happy?" Ally asked her husband as she approached him, removing her feet off the last step. Austin smiled and nodded. "Someone's anxious." She commented.

"Duh!" Austin exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I love seeing the baby on the monitor." Ally smiled and kissed his cheek.

The first time they had seen their baby, they'd be lying if they said they didn't shed a tear. They were both so happy and grateful that they would be parents. That fact hadn't actually sunk in until they saw their baby for the first time.

"After the appointment, we'll go out to lunch." Austin told Ally, walking out of the house. She nodded as they approached the car. They both hopped in, and the blonde rock star drove off.

The hospital was about ten minutes away, so they spent that time talking about the baby. Both Moons talked about the gender, wondering what their baby was. But, they wouldn't know until it was born. They wanted it to be a surprise.

Austin parked the car in the parking lot of the hospital and removed the key from the ignition. He turned to his wife who had a hand on her swollen belly, slightly rubbing it.

"Ready?" He asked her. She looked at him and nodded. They both climbed out of the car and walked into the building, hand in hand. They made their way to the floor that dealt with expectant mothers.

After signing in with the receptionist, the happy couple made their way to the waiting area, where a nurse would inform them when the doctor was ready.

"This is going by really fast." Ally said quietly, rested her head on Austin's shoulder.

Austin's hand absentmindedly went to her stomach. "In a few months, we'll be parents."

She nodded, and they fell into a comfortable silence. But that comfortable silence was soon broken by the nurse informing them that the doctor was ready to see them. They gave a small smile and followed the nurse to the room.

The room was fairly big, but the color was plain and boring. White. Couldn't they paint it blue or pink? There was a bed in the middle of the room, followed by a chair next to it. There was a small TV hanging in the corner of the room, but it was off. Next to the bed were the doctors equipment that she would use during the ultrasound.

Ally sat down on the bed while Austin sat down on the chair. Moments later, Doctor Wells walked in, smiling as she saw the couple.

"Hello Ally, Austin." She greeted the two. They greeted her back, sending excited smiles her way. This was their second ultrasound, but they were just as excited as they were for the first one.

"How do you feel, Ally?" Doctor Wells asked.

"Huge." Ally answered, causing the the doctor and Austin to laugh. "I actually feel alright. I just get occasional headaches."

"That's perfectly normal." The doctor assured. Ally nodded. "Now, how about you lie down so we can get this ultrasound started?"

"Sounds good." Ally smiled and laid down on the bed. Doctor Wells lifted up her shirt, revealing her swelled stomach.

Ally slightly shivered when the cold gel was applied, causing Austin to chuckle. He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.

Doctor Wells placed the wand on her belly and started moving it around. Austin and Ally fixated their eyes the monitor. Doctor Wells started to hear something that caught her attention. She looked closely at the monitor.

"That's interesting." She said aloud.

"What?" Austin asked slightly worried. Ally squeezed his hand.

"I see two babies."

Austin and Ally's eyes widened, their mouths agape. "Two babies?" Ally asked after a moment of silence.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Congratulations, you two. You're having twins."

Ally placed a hand over her mouth and let out a laugh of shock. "Twins." She whispered to her husband. Austin smiled and pressed his lips to hers in a short, sweet kiss.

"I'll print out a picture for you two to take home." Doctor Wells told them, happy for the couple. She cleaned the gel off Ally's stomach and put her shirt down. She printed the picture and excused herself from the room. She informed them that she had another patient to see.

After she left the room, Austin and Ally stayed behind. They were in too much shock to much. They were happy, but shocked. Definitely shocked.

"We're having twins, Austin." Ally said quietly, a smile on her face. All Austin did was nod, a smile on his own face. "You're happy, right?"

Austin seemed to snap out of his trance when he heard those words. He looked at his wife. "Of course I'm happy, Als. I'm just in shock. I never expected twins."

"Tell me about it." Ally grumbled, realizing that she would have to give birth to two babies instead of one. "I'm gonna be in so much pain."

Austin couldn't help but chuckle. "The pain will be worth it, Als."

"I know." Ally said. "But just a warning, you'll probably be in pain as well."

"Um, why?" He asked, confused.

"I'll probably be squeezing the life out of your hand."

Austin smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm okay with that. Come on, let's go get lunch."

Before walking out of the hospital, they set up another appointment. They would probably going to the doctors every month so they could check on the twins. Never in a million years did they think that they would be having twins.

Austin and Ally were nervous about taking care of one baby, but what about two?

* * *

"Oh, my god, they don't stop kicking." Ally complained to her husband. Even though it was a complaint, she still had a smile on her face. She loved feeling them kick. Well, maybe not during the night.

Austin chuckled and placed his hand on her stomach. He smiled widely when he felt a kick hit his palm. "Damn, that was hard."

Ally giggled. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Ally was now almost seven months pregnant, and she was pretty big. You could definitely tell that there was more than baby in there. She hated the fact that she was huge, but at the same time, she didn't actually care. She was carrying her and Austin's children, so who cared?

Austin and Ally had already chosen the names for the twins, but they would keep it a secret until they were born. Since they didn't know what they were having, they chose two sets of girls names and two sets of boys names. You should have seen the faces on Trish and Dez when they told them that the names would be a secret. It was hilarious.

Ally winced when one of the babies kicked. Hard. "Okay, that actually hurt." She mumbled, rubbing the spot she felt the kick.

"I have a feeling they'll be soccer players." Austin joked, moving Ally's hand so he could rub her stomach.

She scoffed. "I highly doubt it. They'll probably end up doing something with music since they'll have us as parents."

"Yeah, we're awesome." He grinned.

Ally playfully rolled her eyes, then yawned. She rested her head on her husband's chest and closed her eyes. "Tired?" Austin asked. She nodded. "Then go to sleep."

"I can't while their kicking." She mumbled. "That always keeps me up."

"Just try, alright?" He whispered. She nodded. Austin continued to gently rub her stomach, hoping to give Ally some comfort. He knew that the twins kicking always kept Ally up. She was exhausted, and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

After a few minutes of silence, Austin heard even breathing coming from his wife. He looked down and smiled softly. She was asleep. He pressed a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead before kissing her stomach. He loved the twins so much, and they hadn't even been born yet.

"Daddy loves you two so much." He whispered to the twins. He leaned his head against the couch cushion and closed his eyes, letting sleep takeover.

Only two more months until the twins would arrive into the world. Although Austin and Ally were happy and excited to become parents, they were also scared. Scared that they might screw up their children. Scared that they would do something wrong and be labeled bad parents.

No, that would never happen. Sure, they would make mistakes, but every new parents does. That's just part of the job. There was no such thing as the perfect parent, but there was such a thing as a good parent. And, Austin and Ally would be classified as good parents.

**Kind of short, but I really liked it. There was a lot of Auslly fluff in it, but who doesn't like fluff? Tell me what you thought about this chapter. There will be one more, but I don't know when it will be posted. Review, Favorite, and Follow! Love you guys!**

**And don't forget to read my story Far Away From Home.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the last chapter of Surprise. I enjoyed writing this three-shot and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Enjoy!**

Two weeks. That was the amount of time before Ally was due to give birth to the twins. To say she was freaking out, tired, sore, and annoyed would be a lie. She wanted the twins out already, and she didn't really care who she yelled at. Surprisingly, the only person she rarely yelled at was Austin. He always knew what to say, and he always comforted her.

"Austin?" Ally asked, gaining the blondes attention.

He looked away from the TV and turned to his wife. "What?"

"Could you help me up?" She asked, biting her lip. She held out her hand for Austin to take. He chuckled and nodded, standing up to grab her hand. He gently pulled her up, causing her to groan and hold her stomach.

"God, I can't wait to stand up on my own." She said.

He chuckled. "Why'd you get up, anyway?"

She gave him a look. "When you're carrying twins, and one of them presses against your bladder, you tend to need the bathroom."

He blinked. "Gotcha." She nodded and made her way to the bathroom. "Pregnant women." He muttered, sinking back onto the couch.

"Heard that!" Ally yelled.

"Dammit!"

Ally chuckled, hearing Austin's response. As her hand gripped the doorknob of the bathroom, she felt a wave of pain spread throughout her stomach. She moaned and clutched her stomach. Suddenly, she felt something trickle down her leg. She slowly looked down and her eyes widened.

Her water broke.

"A-Austin!" She called shakily.

"What?" He yelled back.

"My water broke!" She yelled, then moaned in pain as another contraction hit. Her contractions were a few minutes apart.

"What?!" Austin exclaimed, appearing in front of Ally instantly. "You're in labor?!" All she did was nod, a hand on her stomach.

"O-okay, we have to get you to the hospital." He was trying so hard not to panic. He led her to the living room and grabbed the overnight bag they kept by the couch. Good choice.

"Austin, I'm scared." Ally admitted quietly as he opened the front door.

He turned to her and cupped her cheek with the hand that wasn't holding the bag. "I know you are, Als." He said softly. "But, just remember that in a few hours, we'll be holding our babies in our arms."

She gave him a soft smile in which he returned. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Let's go before you give birth in our living room." He joked, causing her to swat his arm playfully.

Once they were both in the car, buckled up, Austin sped off. Not even a minute into the drive was Ally clutching her stomach as a contraction hit. Austin grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand, trying to calm her down and ease the pain. It didn't really work. Her contractions were getting closer together.

_Finally,_ Austin thought as they reached the hospital. He parked the car, shut it off, and ran over to Ally's side. He opened her door and helped her out. They walked into the hospital, hand in hand, Ally squeezing Austin's hand. They approached the nurse's station.

"My wife is in labor." Was the first thing Austin said. Although he stayed calm on the outside, he was freaking out on the inside.

After asking a few questions, which Ally found ridiculous, the nurse called for a wheel chair. Another nurse arrived moments later with a wheel chair, and Ally slowly sat down. She was wheeled off to her room, Austin's hand never leaving hers.

As soon as they entered the room, Ally was placed into a hospital gown and hooked up to an IV and fetal monitor before settling down in her bed. The nurse walked out, leaving Austin and Ally alone.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Ally whispered, trying to find a comfortable position on the bed.

Austin nodded, a smile on his face. "I'm gonna go call Dez and Trish and tell them you're in labor." He told his wife. She nodded and he kissed her forehead before hurrying out.

Moments later, Doctor Wells walked in, a smile on her face. "How are you doing, Ally?" She asked.

Ally was about to answer when a contraction hit, causing her to moan in pain. "I'm guessing not so well." Doctor Wells joked. Ally shook her head. "Alright, let's check how far along you are." She lifted Ally's legs onto the stirrups and checked her dilation.

"Well," She began, setting Ally's legs back down. "You're only four centimeters, so you still have some time to go." Ally nodded just as Austin walked back in. "Hello, Austin."

"Hi, Doctor Wells." He smiled and sat down on the chair next to Ally's bed.

"I'll be back in an hour to check you again, Ally."

The brunette nodded. "Okay."

The doctor walked out, leaving the couple alone once again. "I called them and they'll be here soon." Austin told his wife. Trish and Dez were the only ones coming since their parents no longer lived in Miami.

Ally nodded, breathing in and out as a contraction hit. She continued breathing the way they taught her during Lamaze class for a few minutes until the pain subsided. She closed her eyes before opening them a moment later.

"You're doing good, babe." Austin whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"I don't think I can do this, Austin." Ally whimpered.

"Yes you can, Als." He told her softly. "I know you can do this."

Ally yelped in pain and grabbed her stomach as another contraction hit. "Breath, Als." Austin instructed. She did as told.

Three hours had passed and her contractions got closer together. The pain was excruciating. She was sweating buckets, and she had hair plastered on her forehead.

"I can't do this!" Ally cried, tears pooling in her eyes. She screamed in pain and grabbed her stomach.

Austin kissed her forehead and whispered soothing words in her ears. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it when another contraction hit. She assumed that she was causing her pain, but nothing could compare to the pain she was in.

When Doctor Wells walked back into the room, she quickly checked Ally's dilation. She gave the couple a smile and nodded. "You're ten centimeters, Ally."

Austin and Ally looked at each other for a second before looking back at the doctor. She placed Ally's legs on the stirrups, lifted up the sheets, and looked up at Ally. Her helpers were all ready.

"On the count of three, I want you to push, okay?" She told Ally. "And hold it for about ten seconds."

Ally nodded and Austin gave her hand a squeeze. Ally sucked in a deep breath and pushed down, holding it for ten seconds before releasing the breath.

"Good job, Ally. Again." Doctor Wells told her. The brunette pushed harder this time, causing a scream to escape her lips.

"I see the head, Ally. One more push and the first baby is out."

"I can't!" Ally cried, gasping.

"Yes you can, Als." Austin said softly. "This baby is almost out. You can do this." He kissed her forehead.

"Ready?" Doctor Wells asked. Ally nodded and gave this one last push her all. She pushed like she never pushed before, screaming in the process.

Suddenly, soft cries filled the room, and Ally fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily. "It's a girl!" Doctor Wells exclaimed, cutting the cord. She handed the baby over to a nurse to get cleaned up.

Ally cupped a hand over her mouth and cried. Happy tears rolled down her cheeks. Austin smiled and laughed, a bit in shock. He leaned down and kissed Ally's forehead, letting a couple tears fall.

"I'm so proud of you, Als." He whispered, stroking her hair.

"Don't get to comfortable, you two." Doctor Wells teased. "There's still another baby to deliver."

That was when Ally moaned in pain, feeling another contraction. She spent the next five minutes pushing, using whatever strength she had left to get the baby out.

She relaxed, lying back down on the bed when she felt the baby slip out. "It's a boy!" Doctor Wells exclaimed, cutting the cord. She handed the baby boy to the nurse to get cleaned up. Moments later, both babies were brought over to the parents. The girl wrapped up in a pink blanket, and the boy wrapped up in a blue blanket.

A baby was placed in each of Ally's arms. "Have you two got a name for these cuties?" The doctor asked.

Austin nodded and smiled down at his kids. "Mackenzie Aubrey Moon and Nicholas Ashton Moon."

Doctor Wells smiled. "Those are lovely names. I need to go fill out some papers, so I'll leave you two alone." They thanked her and watched her walk out.

Ally stared down at the babies in her arms and smiled. "I can't believe they're here." She whispered.

Austin carefully sat down on the bed next to her, giving her a soft kiss on her temple. "I'm so proud of you. I love you."

She turned to him and smiled. "I love you, too." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. "Want to hold one?" She asked once they pulled away.

He nodded, smiling down at his kids. He carefully scooped Nicholas out of Ally's arms and placed him in his own. "Hey, bud." He greeted softly, stroking his cheek.

"He looks like you." Ally commented. "He definitely has your nose."

"Well, Mackenzie has your cheeks." Austin said. Both parents looked down at their kids, not quiet believing that they were here.

Being parents would be a challenge. There would be surprises along the way, but it was nothing that they couldn't handle. They weren't just two people in love, raising their kids.

They were Austin and Ally.

**Alright, I thought it was cute how I ended it. Well, this three-shot is officially over! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
